Caos
by hotmate
Summary: Hinata solo quiere cambiar su vida, Sakura quiere comenzar de nuevo, Naruto quiere disfrutar el momento y Sasuke replantear su futuro, la vida juega con lo que deseamos y sin quererlo originamos el caos
1. Chapter 1 vida rosa

Los invito a disfrutar de una de las historias que veo formarse entre los vapores de un buen mate y una fría madrugada.

Hola soy HotMate6 y les presento mi primer fic para esta página, espero sus opiniones para ver si les gusto y cualquier crítica es bien recibida mientras sea constructiva.

Pd: aún no tiene pareja definida y sus protagonistas son Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto

1: vida rosa

Era otra noche de viernes como todos los viernes de hace dos años, un bar, un hombre, una mirada oscura y el mismo cuarto de motel

\- Ahhh ahhhh - jadeos entre envestidas – ahhhh ahhh – el placer de ser consumida por la lujuria de aquel desconocido – ahhhh – su forma, sudor y olor en mi cuerpo – ahhhh ahhhh – un mundo de orgasmos y un sueño placentero.

La luz del sol entraba por las ventanas de la habitación y como siempre el chico de la limpieza empieza con su rutina de golpear las habitaciones.

Se revolvió en la cama perezosa sabiendo que sus días de universidad ya habían acabado, así que podía pasa de floja toda esa semana. Vio la mesa de alado llena de billetes pensando que ahora tal vez si se podría dar unos gustitos, sonrió tristemente con su mundo a punto de colapsar de tantas cargas, es que simplemente intentar ver las cosas bien realmente no funciona.

\- Sakura puedo pasar – dijo el muchacho de la limpieza, era increíble lo que ser cliente habitual de ese lugar podía hacer.

\- Espera un momento ya salgo

Recogió su tanga negra hecho trisas del suelo pensando en la pervertida mirada que le dedico su amante "si que la disfruto" dijo pensando en que otra sorpresa le prepararía la próxima ocasión. Acomodo su ropa ya acostumbrada a salir sin ropa interior del lugar y abrió la puerta al muchacho de la limpieza

\- Disculpa por la demora Udon - le dijo con un guiño dejando al pobre muchacho con la cara roja– toma - extendió unos billetes como propina

\- Sakura eso es demasiado - grito sorprendido con gestos exagerados

\- Es por el buen servicio - dijo encendiendo su cigarrillo y marchándose del lugar.

Llego a su departamento exhausta con la única idea de relajarse en un baño caliente. La noche anterior sí que había estado pesada.

Esa mañana de sábado era como el amanecer de una vida nueva, no tenía nada que hacer y dentro de poco todo comenzaría de cero. Pero estar tirada de floja no era lo suyo, sobre todo porque en los últimos años no ha tenido tiempo libre para nada… mejor dicho solo ha tenido tiempo libre para salir los viernes.

Su cuerpo activo no se acostumbraba a tanta calma y entre tanta vuelta y vuelta la mirada oscura de ese hombre se metió en su cabeza y en un acto de reflejo sus manos fueron a su entrepiernas.

Sus dedos jugaban con su clítoris mientras una de sus manos se frotaba los pezones erectos. Sakura fantaseaba con ese hombre que parecía una fantasía, su cuerpo, sus ojos, sus caricias todo era demasiado sexual para mantenerse calmada antes sus instintos y después de un rato sucumbió ante el placer.

Me estoy volviendo loca – dijo a solas en la habitación

Las horas trascurrían en ese mundo estático donde ella habitaba, un mundo de nudos que se desmorona ante lo nuevo. La luz del sol lentamente se desvanecía por su ventana pensando en lo caótico que se ha vuelto su vida.

El culpable de todo tiene nombre y apellido pero lamentablemente ella no lo conoce, así es a pesar de estar acostándose con ese hombre durante dos años, no sabe siquiera su nombre es mas no saben nada el uno del otro. Sus charlas son puro mutismo con la excusa de una sesión sexual.

Nada – susurro en lagrimas

La verdad es que en esos momentos no le importaría estar revolcándose con ese hombre, pero entre ellos no hay nada más que una simple casualidad, no hay siquiera un numero o amigo en común, no existe nada que los una, solo un día, una hora y un bar, una casualidad que se repitió tantas veces hasta volverse rutina.

En su recuerdo aún están imágenes de otros tiempos no tan grises, donde tenía un corazón y no era solo un recipiente roto intentando sanarse en los brazos de un hombre, de esos días no han pasado mucho pero si una eternidad en sus memorias.

Parece un brillo de luz distante los recuerdos de cuando llego a la ciudad para cumplir su sueño de convertirse en doctora. Su vida universitaria fue pesada, provenía de una familia de clase media y aunque trataban de ayudarla el dinero siempre era un problema así que tuvo que combinar su difícil itinerario académico con trabajos de medio tiempo. Pero Sakura era una chica fuerte que siempre sale adelante y a pesar de todo se destacó como la mejor estudiante de su promoción-

No era la chica más popular del campus pero tampoco pasaba desapercibida y como a una princesa le gustaba estar de besa sapos, esperando encontrar en los azares de sus años a su amado príncipe azul. Entre citas y novios por fin su corazón había hablado y su ansiado príncipe de ensueño por fin había aparecido, pero la vida real es cruda, cruel y sin censura, y su príncipe solo era un hombre, que armado con un pene lo único que hiso fue arrebatarle su virginidad a costa de un juramento de amor eterno que nunca cumplió.

Su corazón aun dolía al recordar a ese malnacido y es que todo fue tan perfecto que aún no podía creer que esas palabras, miradas y sonrisas tan sinceras resultaran ser solo una farsa.

Encendió un cigarrillo en la oscuridad de la habitación, ese sábado parecía no querer morir nunca y pensó en lo jodido que sería el domingo, aspiraba y exhalaba el humo pensando que para su yo de años atrás eso sería algo inaceptable, rio por lo bajo pensando que su yo de antes era una idiota.

Se vio a sí misma en la universidad esperando ansiosa encontrarse con él aunque sea por casualidad, la ilusión que sintió cuando él se interesó en ella y la forma tan bonita que trascurrió todo hasta un abrupto final.

En sus recuerdos esos tiempos fueron los más hermosos de su vida pero en su corazón es una aguja oxidada que esta incrustada en ella desde el mismo día que todo término.

Su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki, un profesor sustituto de la universidad, un hombre muy guapo y amable que no tardo en conquistar mi corazón a tal punto de entregar toda mi vida en sus manos sin dudarlo ni una vez. La relación que mantuvimos era hermosa pausada y tierna, sus besos románticos y gentiles y sus caricias delicadas dejaron un fuego cálido que hasta hoy aun arden sobre mi piel

Todo hubiese sido perfecto entre nosotros si tan solo no hubiese descubierto que era el perfecto esposo de una mujer que estaba a punto de dar a luz.

\- lo siento – fue lo único que me dijo cuándo lo encare y nunca más volví a verlo.

Sincera y descaradamente admito que fueron varias las veces que espere que entrara por la puerta para decirme que era a mí a quien amaba, realmente no sabía si algún día podría llegar a perdonarlo o si algo entre nosotros aun podía ser posible, en esos momentos solo quería tenerlo cerca, por lo menos ver sus azules ojos y disfrutar de su cálida compañía, pero nunca apareció y el vacío en mi interior aumentaba el dolor que día a día iba creciendo, a tal punto de perder toda cordura en una noche de borrachera y terminar haciendo el amor con un hombre cuyo nombre hasta hoy día desconozco.

Exhalo el humo de su cigarrillo recordando las sensaciones de ese primer sábado de mañana, recordó entrar en pánico, estar asustada y hasta sentirse usada pero de entre todas las cosas negativas que pasaba por su cabeza esa mañana, no se sentía arrepentida. Los días siguientes solo podía pensar en quien era ese hombre, como se llamaba y si lo volvería a ver, pase varias noches por el mismo bar para ver si lo encontraba por casualidad pero siempre era lo mismo y ese hombre no aparecía, pensé que tal vez era un turista o un cliente no habitual, y de alguna forma intente borrar todo y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero debo admitir que quede segada por la belleza de ese hombre, sus ojos profundos ahuyentaba al fantasma de Naruto y su cuerpo musculoso y fuerte cubrían con pasión las caricias tiernas que alguna vez aquel gran amor dejo.

Y así sin darme cuenta pasó una semana y como de un autómata se tratase nuevamente estaba frente al bar con la esperanza de no encontrar nada, pero esta vez lo encontré, sentado solo en la parte más apartada del local con un vaso de whisky en la mano. No pude pensar otra cosa que no sea la ridícula situación, me pase toda una semana yendo a un bar para encontrar a un hombre que no conocía, no sabía si era peligroso o siquiera sabía qué hacer en caso de que lo encontrara.

- _me llamo Sakura, la semana pasada follamos y quizás podamos conocernos_ – cosas como esas sonaban tan coherentes en situaciones como esa y de hecho se lo hubiese dicho de haber podido pronunciar alguna palabra y es que sin darme cuenta mi lado autómata ya me había sentad o en la misma mesa del hombre en cuestión que no paraba de observarla.

El no dijo nada, solo quedo delineando con sus ojos lo que tenía frente. Sakura sentía que se derretía ante cada mirada, se sentía extrañamente excitada al verse reflejada en esos orbes y es eso lo que había ido a buscar, una nueva experiencia que la hiciera sentir viva y aunque no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, esa noche fue a seducir a aquel hombre.

\- quieres algo de beber – hablo por fin con una voz gruesa sobresaltando a la joven quien solo negó efusivamente con la cabeza

\- … yo…- intentaba hablar pero de su boca solo salían ruidos inentendibles, la presencia de ese hombre era tan fuerte que hacía temblar sus labios, dios es que acaso era tan difícil pedir que te follen, maldijo mentalmente el hecho de ser tan reprimida en esos casos y optando por esperar en silencio a que algo pasara.

Observo al hombre esbozar una pequeña sonrisa para luego levantarse del lugar, y sin necesidad de palabras acepto su invitación, entendía hacia donde se dirigían, tenía miedo pero ya no era inocente, claramente sabía que no había ido todas las noches a ese bar a buscar un príncipe.

Inhalo el humo del cigarrillo intentando recrear su aroma, esa es la marca de cigarrillo que el siempre fuma después de hacer el amor. En estos dos años son solo suposiciones lo que sabe de ese hombre, nunca entablaron una verdadera conversación, no sabe por qué solo se ven los viernes. Quizás ya sea casado y solo usa los viernes para entretenerse o quizás solo disfruta del morbo de ese tipo de relación, quién sabe? son muchas las hipótesis que han pasado por su cabeza durante esos años. Es un hombre muy guapo, de ojos negros profundos, piel pálida y cuerpo fornido, aparenta estar por los treinta años o quizás menos, siempre está bien vestido y al parecer no tiene problemas de dinero pues siempre deja una buena cantidad sobre la mesa al marcharse. Es casi imposible creer que un hombre así tenga un fetiche tan raro con alguien como ella.

Se levantó de la cama aun con el cigarro en mano, al fin ese sábado había muerto pero apenas eran las una de la mañana del domingo no había comido nada pero igual no tenía hambre, encendió la luz y se dispuso a contar el dinero que ese hombre le había dejado, como siempre no tenía una cantidad específica pero siempre era mucho o por lo menos demasiado dinero para ella.

Recordó la primera noche que paso con ese moreno sin estar bajo los efectos del alcohol, se sentía tan vacía y asustada. Ese hombre la acariciaba sin respeto, sus besos eran fuertes y voraces y recorría mi cuerpo con tanta pasión y desespero sin detenerse ni siquiera una vez por mi llanto. Una noche donde perdí mi alma en esos brazos, entregada en ese torbellino de lágrimas, miedo y sobretodo deseo. Desgarro mi ropa y su lengua me hiso cosas que nunca podría olvidar, me obligo a verlo a besarlo y a desearlo tanto como fuera posible, llevándome a tantos orgasmos en tantas posiciones que termine olvidando todo en esa efímeramente. Pero a pesar de tanto placer se sentía vacía y cuando despertó la mañana siguiente tan tristemente sola con un montón de dinero sobre la mesa de luz y una nota que decía "paga la cuenta" no la hacía sentir mejor. Era jodidamente ridículo que un cuarto costara tanto así que supuso que ese dinero era para ella, una forma cordial de decir, gracias por tus servicios.

Su orgullo le impedía aceptar ese dinero, a pesar de que lo necesitaba y sobre todo a pesar de que esa cantidad doblaba lo que ella ganaría en un mes si se matara trabajando todo el día. Paso otra semana y aunque lo había vuelto a buscar otros días solo lo encontró de nuevo el viernes, y aunque solo lo buscaba para devolverle el dinero o por lo menos eso quería creer volvió a pasar exactamente lo mismo que en su anterior encuentro, conversaciones mudas, la misma habitación, una sesión brutal de sexo y un pago aún más alto. Al final termino cediendo, después de todo necesitaba el dinero, había libros que quería comprar, cuentas que pagar y tendría más tiempo para estudiar, era un buen trato, después de todo ese hombre no la amaba, solo quería romperle el culo literalmente y si siente que debe pagar por ello está bien, si al final ella tampoco lo ama, solo quiere que le rompan el culo para olvidar que le rompieron el corazón "patética" se dijo así misma encontrándose con ese hombre todos los viernes.

Encendió otro cigarrillo, la única prueba que tiene de ese hombre son las marcas en su cuerpo y un nombre que una vez Udon pronuncio "Sai"

\- gracias señor Sai – escucho decir al joven empleado cuando este le dio una propina en el estacionamiento.

Es irónico pensar que sabe más de los empleados de ese motel que del hombre con quien se acuesta en él. Subaki la madre de Udon es la recepcionista y cuidadora del motel, al parecer fue una ex prostituta que se embarazo sin desearlo y Udon es un chico ejemplar que ayuda a su madre en lo que puede, aunque claramente ese no sea el trabajo apropiado para un menor, sus calificaciones son excelentes y es becado de un instituto muy prestigioso en la ciudad. La verdad es que ese chico le recuerda mucho a ella por eso aprovecho para dejarle una porción, más que propina, de lo que dejo ese hombre.

Ya era una doctora como siempre deseo y fue contratada en el hospital más prestigioso de konoha, su vida pronto cambiaria, reescribiría todo de nuevo, se convertirá en la mejor pediatra del hospital, se volvería a enamorar y cortaría con su ciclo vicioso de los viernes. Buena meta para el primer día de la semana, dijo apagando el cigarrillo con una sonrisa, algún día sabría el nombre de ese sujeto, charlaría de lo absurda de su relación y le devolverá todo su dinero y después, solo quizás, podría enamorarse de él.

Los días siguientes pasaron lentos, pero por suerte el hospital de konoha por fin la había llamado para comenzar a trabajar, estaba algo nerviosa era su primer día de trabajo y al parecer le asignaron un supervisor. Fue a la sala que le asignaron notando que era un gran salón y estaba repleto de médicos y enfermeras que supuso que eran los nuevos contratados al igual que ella, miro el nombre de su supervisor y se le helo la sangre "Sai" decía en el papel y pensó que tales coincidencias no eran nada buenas.

\- podemos vernos luego si quieres – escucho una voz que no podría confundir jamás – dame tu numero – dijo juguetón con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras intentaba ligar con una de las enfermeras

\- luego te lo dio – le dijo la enfermera rubia muy cerca de su rostro con una sonrisa picara

Por un momento deseo desaparecer del lugar, que hacia Naruto trabajando en ese hospital, quería hiperventilar, quería gritar, quería hacer cualquier cosa que supuso que haría si lo volvía a ver pero por alguna razón no estaba ni llorando. Se sorprendió bastante de su autocontrol a pesar de que claramente tenía la espalda pegada a la pared por su instinto de huida

\- Sakura Haruno – dijo una vos masculina casi causándole un infarto

\- hola – dijo confusa pensando que esos juegos del destino querían volverla loca

\- Mi nombre es Sai Shimura seré su instructor a partir de ahora – dijo con una sonrisa

\- Mucho gusto Sai – sensei daré lo mejor para aprender de usted – dijo nerviosa intentando omitir el hecho de que ese hombre era muy parecido con el hombre de los viernes

Poco después de su presentación con Sai apareció Tsunade Senju, la dueña y jefa del Hospital dando un leve discurso sobre ética y profesionalidad, en todo ese tiempo Naruto continúo intentando ligarse a su nueva enfermera Ino Yamanaka, dejándome pensar si ese era realmente el Naruto que conocí o si solo fui segada por el amor que le profesaba. Durante un instante nuestras miradas se cruzaron, lo mire con indiferencia, intentando no doblegarme ante mis emociones guardadas en esos orbes azules notando confusa como el apartaba la mirada "arrepentido".

El salón lentamente se iba vaciando cuando los doctores, enfermeras y otros empleados del hospital salían con sus respectivos tutores- Sai me pidió que lo espere un momento mientras hablaba con Tsunade y por un instante pensé que por fin ese día había acabado con todas sus sorpresas.

\- Hyuga Hinata - dijo una vos masculina

\- si – respondió tímidamente una hermosa mujer que increíblemente parecía invisible hace unos momentos

\- soy Sasuke Uchiha….

Sentí el cuerpo ligero mientras todo se volvía nubloso - el hombre de los viernes y su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2 Miercoles

SammySummer, Lizeth de Uchiha mis sinceros agradecimientos y como muestra de ello en compensación el fic será SasuHina.

bueno no es como que el sasuhina no tenía opción de hecho junto con el itahina es mi pareja favorita, aunque debo admitir que amo todas las parejas existentes dentro de este anime por eso desarrolle este fic donde solo cree personajes que se entrelacen entre si y dependiendo de los acontecimientos las parejas se formen solas, es todo un "caos" por eso el titulo xd. No pretendo crear el mejor fanfic, es mas no soy muy bueno aun escribiendo pero sé que con el tiempo me expresare mejor y las palabras simplemente saldrán solas.

En fin con respecto al fic debo aclarar, que ya tiene un argumento y su desarrollo es algo lento para llegar a la pareja así que por favor algo de paciencia y con respecto a la pareja… debo decir que la amo xd asi que no se desesperen que al final será SasuHina y para agregar y no matar personajes NaruSaku… aunque esa parte es opcional. También debo aclarar que no existen personajes principales la historia surge de cualquier protagonista y si comenzó con Sakura es porque no me decidía, el primer capítulo pudo comenzar por Hinata, Naruto o Sasuke tranquilamente incluso pudo comenzar por Ino o Sai xd

Antes de comenzar agradecer de nuevo los comentarios, también dejen comentario para saber si les gusta o disgusta algo, espero cualquier crítica para mejorar y creo que eso es todo, los dejo con el segundo capitulo

2 Miercoles

\- ahora no – decía la rubia pellizcando una mano que subía peligrosamente por su pierna

\- auch – renegó ofendido el rubio

\- más tarde te doy mi numero – dijo coqueta – y después vemos que pasa señor Uzumaki – le dedico una sonrisa.

Emocionado y decepcionado son las palabras que mejor explican su estado de ánimo, y es de extrañarse por la forma tan coqueta que actúa Ino pensó que apenas se encerrasen en su consultorio ya llegarían a tercera base, pero resulto ser más seria de lo que parece. Aún le queda una semana de vacaciones pero como siempre Tsumade sabe fastidiarlo todo y lo hiso volver antes de tiempo para la preparación del nuevo personal, suspiro pensando en lo bien que la estaba pasando con una morena en una playa extranjera, pero no podía estar más contento con su nueva enfermera, la vio de reojo aplaudiendo su buena suerte, hasta parecía que la escogió personalmente, una coqueta y sensual rubia de infarto, se relamía los labios pensando en poseerla y solo era cuestión de …

\- señor Uzumaki llevo este informe a Shizune sempai – dijo sensualmente acercándose más de la cuenta en el escritorio

\- ok – dijo tragando saliva mientras la veía desaparecer por la puerta – maldición – renegó rascándose la cabeza - siento que está jugando conmigo

El hospital en si era demasiado grande, siempre estaba lleno de doctores, enfermeros y pacientes transitando sus pasillos, cualquiera se podría perder fácilmente, pero ella ya estaba preparada y conocía todas las instalaciones y los lugares importantes donde debía ir y donde estar, ese lugar era como un sueño y se sentía como uno de los personajes de roll y simulación que tanto le gustaba jugar. Detuvo su paso al ver que Shizune hablaba con el doctor encargado del área de pediatría.

\- muchas gracias Sai - finalizo la mujer, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la rubia – podrás manejarlo – pregunto dubitativa

\- si no hay problema – contesto la rubia entregándole unos papeles

-si tan solo Naruto no fuera tan problemático esto sería mucho más simple – suspiro Shizune

\- no te preocupes creo que nos llevaremos bien – finalizo con una sonrisa muy típica en ella

Continúo su camino sin preocuparse de nada, preguntándose qué tan desorientada estaba su amiga con su gran problema de timidez en ese hospital tan grande y más con un tutor tan apuesto. Sonrió al verlo parado tan distraído en unos papeles, su nueva víctima, camino sin detenerse hasta provocar un leve pero efectivo choque donde terminara en sus brazos.

\- y esto – dijo sin inmutarse Sai sacando un papel que la chica dejo en su bolsillo

\- llámame – le dijo haciendo una seña con la mano mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa que mataría a cualquier hombre, pero que en Sai solo causaba confusión.

Por eso no tenía problemas en lidiar con personas como Naruto, porque eran demasiado parecidos, ambos solo utilizaban a personas para obtener lo que querían.

.

* * *

Sentía que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento, sus manos se apretaban intentando disimular los temblores mientras caminaba como un robot por los pasillos

\- buenos días señorita – saludo una mujer

\- buen día – contesto cordialmente como si nada pasara

Ya eran diecinueve y sus nervios aún no se iban, necesitaba tranquilizarse, saco uno de los caramelos que siempre llevaba para esos casos, pero sus manos estaban tan temblorosas que termino cayendo al suelo. En una situación normal olvidaría el caramelo y continuaría su camino pero como estaba al borde de un colapso mental persiguió el caramelo hasta llegar al piso y justo cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo una mano la tomo antes y se la extendió.

\- gracias – dijo ruborizada al extremo al verse observada tan intensamente por esas orbes azules

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente al ver las reacciones de la mujer y es que como buen cazador debía identificar buenas presas, acorto la distancia lo más que pudo y extendió su mano hacia su pecho derecho levantando lentamente el gafete de la chica dando una sutil y aparente casual caricia en la zona.

\- Hyuga Hinata – dijo lentamente notando la nada sutil reacción de la joven – la enfermera del Dr. Uchiha – intento prolongar la conversación

\- si – contesto con su corazón palpitando tan fuerte que sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a detener

\- que lastima – agrego queriendo provocar más reacciones - que no eres mía

Hinata se sobresaltó con las palabras del rubio volviendo a tirar su caramelo, Naruto sonrió maliciosamente, y ante la mirada atónita de la joven volvió a recoger esa golosina.

\- te enseñaría tantas cosas – le susurro sensualmente mientras le metía el caramelo en la boca

Tenía la mente en blanco pero el sabor a menta del dulce lentamente la traía a la realidad, nunca un dulce había sabido tan bien pensó antes de entrar en pánico imaginando que todos vieron ese espectáculo. Observo ruborizada a su alrededor notando como todos seguían su camino, al parecer a nadie le importo lo que protagonizo y aunque su corazón seguía latiendo sin control se tranquilizó un poco al sentir el sabor dulce en su boca.

\- _pero que carajos fue eso_ – decía internamente con un claro tic nervioso – _pero si hace menos de unas horas estaba coqueteando con esa rubia_ – pensaba confusamente – _Naruto siempre fue así?_ – se preguntó dolida

\- disculpa, te sientes mejor – dijo Hinata tímidamente

Sakura estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando Hinata se había acercado

\- si… que paso – dijo confundida sacando una sonrisa en la morena

\- te-e sientes mejor – veintiún personas resonó en su cabeza, intentando corregir ese pequeño tartamudeo – me asuste cuando te desmayaste así que te socorrí de inmediato, me hubiese gustado quedarme hasta que despertaras, pero mi tutor me dijo que el Dr Shimura se haría… lo siento – agrego rápidamente con un tono apenado

\- me siento mejor, muchas gracias – contesto sonriendo al recordar que Sai le había dicho lo mismo – solo me descompense… por los nervios – intento buscar una escusa

\- también estoy nerviosa – contesto

\- quieres sentarte conmigo, ya es hora del almuerzo – pregunto – así no me siento tan sola

-si – contesto sonriente – le aviso a una amiga para que nos acompañe

Sakura solo podía sentir envidia de lo hermosa que era esa mujer, no es de extrañarse que Naruto se fije en ella, y es que esos ojos lavandas trasmitían tanta ternura en ese cuerpo endemoniadamente tentador que parecía hasta prohibido

\- pasa algo – pregunto sonrojada al verse observada tan profundamente

\- nada – se excusó preguntándose si el malnacido hombre de los viernes también se fijó en lo hermosa que es Hinata

..

* * *

Existen cosas que no van a cambiar nunca, y ver a Naruto hablar idioteces de forma exagerada mientras camina a su alrededor haciendo gestos extraños es una de ellas, conoce al rubio desde antes que tuviera memoria, sus madres son mejores amigas, y desde sus primeras palabras Naruto tubo ese don de sacarlo de quicio.

\- la viste, esta buenísima, es preciosa y tiene unos pechos enormes – repetía por enésima vez como si fuera un ritual mientras con sus manos fingía hacer cosas.

\- cual la rubia o la morena – dijo por fin ya arto de tanto escandalo

\- tu enfermera… deja de hacerte el bastardo y dime si la viste – regaño molesto

\- si la vi – dijo resignado a soportarlo

\- si son enormes es imposible no verlos – se burló el rubio - y además es virgen – susurro

\- y como lo sabes, te presento un informe médico para venderte su virginidad – refunfuño

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke sabes que soy un experto en vírgenes, las detecto a kilómetros y es que no puedo evitar amarlas – decía exagerando su egocentrismo

\- no conocía esa habilidad tuya, y definitivamente no me interesaba conocerla

-deja de ser tan enojón Sasuke o es que acaso tú no te la tirarías y mira que tiene un culo perfecto como a ti te gustan – rio emocionado al ver la mirada que el Uchiha le mandaba – aún recuerdo la cara de pervertido que ponías cuando mirabas el trasero de mi prima

\- solo cállate – gruño molesto

\- vamos relájate hombre, sabes que este día es una completa pérdida de tiempo, yo aún estoy de vacaciones y tu ni siquiera has comenzado a trabajar, no tienes papeles que revisar tampoco tienes pacientes que atender, lo mejor que podemos hacer es hablar de tu enfermera – dijo risueño

\- me rindo, que quieres saber – suspiro resignado a aguantarlo todo el día

\- yo… nada, solo no puedo dejar de pensar en fallarmela de cuatro

\- es la hermana de Neji - no podía negar que disfruto ver la cara de susto de Naruto

La sangre se le helo, maldita sea sus traumas de la infancia, los único dos Hyuga que conoce y resulta que son hermanos, aunque suene irracional aun recordaba la paliza que le dio Neji a los once años.

\- crees que sea sobreprotector – pregunto entre risa

\- sabes cómo es Neji - respondió agraciado por revivir viejos traumas en Naruto

\- igual me la voy a tirar, ya no soy un niño que le teme al brabucón de la clase aparte Neji se intentó tirar a mi mama apenas supo que se separó – agrego molesto

\- aun sigues con eso – respondió incrédulo

\- si no lo hubiese detenido en este momento Neji sería mi padre y mis hermanos serian Hyugas – respondió sarcástico

No pudo evitar reír por ese comentario y es que a pesar de lo molesto e irritante que puede ser Naruto siempre pudo romper esa barrera de seriedad que lo caracterizaba. Sin importar que tan opuestos sean Naruto siempre demostró ser un buen amigo y a pesar de que en varias ocasiones intento deshacerse de esa molestia, el en ningún momento dejo de brindarle su amistad, ni en las buenas ni en las malas nunca abandona a nadie y quizás ese sea el mejor don que tiene ese cabeza hueca.

* * *

Maldita sea no podía quitar de su cabeza la idea de Sasuke y esa mujer juntos, realmente podía ponerse celosa por un hombre que no era suyo, su irracionalidad quería mandar a la mierda a esa joven y advertirle que terreno estaba pisando pero no podía, Hinata a medida que hablaba cada vez le agradaba más y eso que no es muy conversadora

\- creo que se enamoró de ti – dijo una tercera vos sacándola de su irracional ensoñación

\- disculpa- dijo sorprendida sin entender el comentario

\- Ino Yamanaka – se presentó – es la tercera vez que me presento - sonrió

\- discúlpame - digo avergonzada– es que últimamente no he dormido bien

\- no hay problema – respondió muy bajito causando algo de gracia a Sakura

\- si yo tampoco he podido dormir bien… estaba muy ansiosa por venir a este lugar, es maravilloso – soltó la rubia muy entusiasmada - aunque mi jefe sea un pesado este lugar es maravilloso

\- pesado – pregunto Sakura casi sin darse cuenta

\- si es el Dr. Uzumaki, es fácil de reconocerlo tiene escrito la palabra ligón en la frente tan grande que se lo detecta a kilómetro– dijo divertida apuntando su frente - deberían tener algo de cautela con el

Hinata recordó el nombre del gafete del hombre de instante atrás, definitivamente era Naruto Uzumaki, el sabor dulce en su boca la ponían algo impaciente, esa mirada y esa sonrisa tan seductora agitaba algo en su interior. Sakura por su parte solo se preguntaba si solo ella fue tan ciega para no ver la palabra ligón en su momento

\- qué mal – respondió Sakura pero más para ella que para Ino

\- ni tanto ,supongo que puede darse el lujo de ser un ligón – Sakura la miro con algo de apatía – es joven, guapo y es el cardiólogo más reconocido de konoha, no estaría mal salir unas cuantas noches con el

\- está casado – respondió Sakura

\- lose, pero no es como si quisiera algo sentimental con el – respondió Ino – un ligón es un ligón después de todo puedes ser tonta y dejar que jueguen contigo o jugar su mismo juego sin que nadie salga perdiendo

Sakura quedo callada, después de todo ella nunca se interesó en el pasado del rubio, solo cayó inocentemente ante sus encantos.

\- y que tal tu día Hinata – hablo la rubia – ya te maldijo el Uchiha – dijo con vos grave

Sakura levanto la oreja al escuchar ese apellido

\- maldijo?– pregunto Hinata algo crédula

\- hay un mito urbano que dice que quien trabaja con Sasuke Uchiha termina enamorándose de el – respondió divertida al ver el rostro rojo de la joven

\- y-yo no creo en esas cos-sas – lo dijo tan nerviosa que Ino casi suelta una carcajada

\- yo si me enamoraría esta guapísimo, pero lástima que tiene otra maldición

\- cuantas maldiciones tiene – dijo Sakura sarcástica fingiendo desinterés

\- se dice que su novia siempre causa problemas en los lugares donde trabaja.

\- novia – pregunto con ardor en el pecho

\- Karin Uzumaki es la prima del Dr Uzumaki, una modelo muy famosa por su belleza y por su pésimo carácter – miro seria a la joven – una vez agredió a la secretaria del Dr Uchiha, así que cuídate

Hinata trago saliva, no creía en las maldiciones y aunque el Dr Uchiha sea todo un adonis griego, o dios en que estoy pensando, una superstición de enamoramiento no da miedo, es mas hasta suena algo bonito. Pero una mujer celosa con frondosos antecedentes de violencia si le da miedo.

\- y como sabes todo eso – pregunto crédula Sakura

\- vives debajo de una roca – respondió irónica la rubia – el Dr Uchiha es uno de los cirujanos plásticos más famosos del mundo y la noticia de que dejaba el hospital del Sonido para venir a trabajar a la Hoja fue todo un revuelo mediático, sobre todo por la rivalidad que existe entre Orochimaru y Tsunade, se habló de él como el traspaso del año, como si de un jugador de futbol se tratase

-enserio – dijeron al unísono Sakura y Hinata mientras Ino se golpeaba la cara con su palma

\- tú también Hinata, es que no leen periódicos, revistas o siquiera ven la televisión o internet – soltó resignada la rubia.

\- eso explica por qué me dio el día libre – hablo la morena

\- entonces él no vive en Konoha – pregunto crédula

\- su familia es de konoha pero siempre estuvo en el País del Sonido

Como podía procesar esa información, todos los viernes el regresaba a Konoha solo para encontrarse con ella en ese bar. Estaba emocionaba, sentía que en cualquier momento se volvía a desmayar, entonces tal vez de forma no convencional "si podía llegar a importarle"

.

* * *

Estaba agotada, estar en un lugar tan grande rodeada de tanta gente le generaba mucho estrés, si fuese por ella estaría trabajando en un hospital más pequeño y menos concurrido pero Ino insistió en que la acompañara, maldijo no saber decir que no.

\- Hinata – escucho una vos cerca – ven te llevo

Se había congelado por dentro aunque fuese un sobrecalentamiento por fuera

\- no es necesario Dr Uzumaki… t-tomare un taxi – dijo excusándose con la palabra "ten cuidado de Ino"

\- insisto – respondió con una sonrisa y sin saber decir que no termino accediendo

El trayecto hasta la casa de su hermano no era tan extenso pero la tensión que ese hombre le producía hacia que cada kilómetro se multiplicase por diez, jugaba nerviosa con su mano intentando apaciguar el temblor en sus piernas mientras de reojo notaba la sonrisa zorruna del rubio

\- no es necesario que estés tan tensa – agrego el rubio – no muerdo – dijo divertido al notar el rubor de la joven – es aquí pregunto el joven frente a un enorme portón que conducía a una igualmente gigantesca mansión

\- si – dijo intentando salirse rápido de esa situación – muchas gracias Dr Uzumaki… - se sobresaltó al sentir que era detenida

\- llámame Naruto – susurro sensualmente atrayendo a la joven cada vez más cerca – a veces puedo llegar a morder – dijo relamiéndose los labios por la cercanía de la mujer.

\- usuratonkachi estorbas el camino – grito casi divirtiéndose el Uchiha mientras tocaba la bocina de su automóvil

Hinata asustada salió casi saltando del auto de Naruto, sin importarle siquiera que se habia rasgado el brazo y golpeado la cabeza, estaba tan avergonzada que si el portón no se lo impidiese correría directo a su cuarto

\- Muchas gracias Naruto disculpa las molestias – dijo la joven muy nerviosa sintiendo el metal del portón en su espalda

\- cuando gustes – le devolvió una sonrisa al oír su nombre… por lo menos un avance se dijo a si mismo mientras apartaba su vehículo – Sasuke teme – grito como un niño antes de marcharse

El portón por fin se estaba abriendo y pensó que al fin su pobre corazón podría calmarse

\- sube – dijo el conductor del otro vehículo

Se subió con más confianza, ya que por lo menos ya estaban en la mansión de Neji.

\- vienes a ver a Neji – pregunto lo obvio intentando hacer conversación

\- esta mañana me pidió que viniera, no sabía que vivieran juntos – respondió con el rostro serio – los Hyugas y su amor por las grandes mansiones, es idéntica a la de Hiashi – resoplo lo segundo más para si, como si se hubiese olvidado de su acompañante

\- los Uchiha no son igual – respondió sarcástica la Hyuga

\- solo mi madre, mi padre, mi hermano y yo podríamos vivir tranquilos en una cueva – soltó serio aunque sin querer robo unas risitas a la joven…

… Hinata estas bien, escucho decir a su hermano y es que sin quererlo empezó a creer en supersticiones

\- ten más cuidado - le advirtió al oír el vaso caer al suelo – y como te decía que te parece si Sasuke se queda a vivir un tiempo con nosotros…

.

* * *

Qué miércoles de mierda fue ese, perdió a la mujer de sus vacaciones, Ino se le hiso la difícil y gracias al teme se le escapo su presa, inhalo profundo su cigarro algo más satisfecho mientras acariciaba ese bonito trasero

\- cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no fumes en mi departamento – lo regaño furiosa

\- tu reencuentro soñado no fue tan romántico como esperabas – soltó divertido

\- Sasuke es un idiota, ni siquiera me aviso que llego a Konoha – refunfuño

Naruto rio divertido, Karin estaba tan obsesionada con Sasuke que no aceptaba que su relación termino hace tiempo, apago su cigarro dispuesto a empezar otra ronda

\- sabes Sasuke se fue con otra mujer después del trabajo - dijo mientras besaba el cuello de la mujer y se apoyaba sobre su trasero

\- mientes

\- no miento, una hermosa mujer con un trasero tan bonito como el tuyo – susurro mientras la penetraba

\- ahh ahhh deja de joderme maldito

\- su nombre es Hinata y ahora mismo... me imagino que la estoy follando – la penetraba cada vez más fuerte y rápido – ohh si Hinata, Hinata – repetía deleitándose con los furiosos gemido de la mujer

\- si jodeme ... Itachi – grito harta de que la llamara por otro nombre, ambos podrían jugar el mismo juego, el joven se detuvo por un momento pero continuo con más furia - Itachi, Itachi mas fuerte – gritaba borrándole por completo la sonrisa al rubio

Las embestidas fueron cada vez más fuertes hasta que todo culmino en un fuerte orgasmo por parte de ambos.

\- eso sí que estuvo bueno – hablo por fin Karin con la respiración agitada notando como el celular de Naruto brillaba sobre la mesa de luz - no vas a contestar – pregunto extrañada

\- es Shion, le dije que trabajaría hasta tarde, no se para que llama – su tono de vos claramente era molesto

\- quien diría que acabarían así, antes eran inseparables – se planteó divertida - que fue lo que paso con el virginal Naruto que conocí – soltó una carcajada - antes preferías quemarte las manos masturbándote que ir a la cama conmigo

\- las cosas cambian – se excusó encendiendo un cigarro

\- qué pensaría tu madre si supiera que le pones los cuernos a tu esposa

\- no creo que se escandalice tanto, como si se entera que me estoy tirando a su sobrina – rio vacíamente

\- te permitiré terminar ese cigarro si me cuentas que paso con Shion

\- y eso a ti que te interesa – cuestiono el rubio

\- solo tengo curiosidad

\- te contare si prometes guardar el secreto

Se sentía como un idiota, pero quería confiar en ella como cuando eran niños y se contaban secretos. Tal vez volverla a ver si lo afecto demasiado. Inhalo su cigarrillo intentando sacar las palabras que tanto pesaban

\- pensé que te gustaba Sasuke, no Itachi – vacilo

\- con Sasuke me he acostado varias veces con Itachi no, supongo que es una fantasía - rio

\- no te has acostado con Itachi – pregunto confuso

\- Konan lo tiene bien amaestrado - bufo berrinchuda como una niña

\- si sigues fantaseando con Itachi, Sasuke nunca regresara contigo – exhalo el humo

\- a Sasuke lo tengo amarrado, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se case conmigo – lo digo tan segura que hasta Naruto se lo tomo enserio – deja de hacer rodeo y cuéntame que paso con Shion

\- recuerdas que Shion y yo somos novios desde que teníamos siete años

\- aja – contesto queriendo más información

\- como ella y su familia estaban muy involucrados en la religión, prometimos entregarnos solo el uno al otro en el día de nuestra boda

\- aja – contesto intentando contener la risa – y aguantaste – pregunto divertida

\- si… pero ella no – a Karin casi se le sale los ojos, la santularia de Shion, no podía creer

\- sabes con quien te fue infiel – pregunto lo más seria posible al ver el rostro sombrío de su primo

\- con Itachi Uchiha – era un chisme demasiado bueno para la pelirroja y por la expresión el rubio dudo en continuar

\- Naruto sabes que eso suele pasar, ustedes dos estuvieron separados mucho tiempo durante la universidad

\- pero yo si le fui fiel, yo aguante virgen hasta los veinte años pensando que sería recompensado de la misma manera, soporte burlas, acoso y tentación solo para darme cuenta que la virginal novia que espere que sea solo mía jamás existió – dijo frustrado y totalmente serio

\- entonces todo el amor que sentías por ella termino solo por eso – pregunto esperando una mejor respuesta

\- claro que no, ella me pidió perdón, me dijo que termino ebria en una fiesta y que no sabía lo que hacia

\- y entonces

\- yo conozco a Itachi, no es de los que se acuesta con mujeres ebrias, pero también pensé que conocía a Shion – murmuro inhalando humo – después de la boda pensé que todo sería igual que antes, que olvidaría ese incidente y construiríamos un nuevo futuro, pero Shion era fría e insípida, cada día la sentía más lejos y cuando hacíamos el amor era como si no lo disfrutara. Como fue la primera y única experiencia que tenía, llegue a pensar que no era tan bueno, que quizás en los brazos de Itachi o de cualquier otro hombre sentía placer y que se casó conmigo por puro cumplimiento – exhalo el humo intentando hilar las palabras

\- y que paso – pregunto sabiendo que la historia aun no acababa

\- le quise pagar con la misma moneda, tener una aventura, pensé que así me sentiría mejor pero cometí un error y termine enamorándome – inhalo – pensé en divorciarme pero Shion quedo embarazada y cause mucho daño.

\- Naruto no es necesario que sigas

\- pero los días con Shion y mi hijo no son lo que estaba buscando, sentía que había perdido la oportunidad de ser feliz con una mujer a la que realmente le importo solo por seguir amarrado a ella.

Karin solo lo abrazo, era extraño ver al rubio sin una sonrisa, pero lo comprendía , Uzumaki era el apellido que Naruto adopto, el apellido de su madre, una mujer a la que ama infinitamente y a la que tantas veces vio derramar lagrimas por las continuas infidelidades de su esposo.


	3. Chapter 3 un paso mas

Dios que dolor de cabeza me da este cap., me queda cada vez más largo así que dividiré en dos partes la historia de Hinata… hasta ahora la historia avanza bien aunque sigue siendo neutral en cuanto a parejas y aunque será SasuHina… aún falta para que surjan acontecimientos, pero avanza seguro, paciencia plz =(

La próxima semana intentare subir la segunda parte…. Agradezco sinceramente a los que siguen el fic y como siempre si algo les gusta o no, siempre estoy abierto a críticas en los comentarios.

3 un paso mas

Por fin estaba en esas cuatro paredes, donde nada sale de su control, donde nada puede sorprenderla y puede estar calmada, sin nervios. Fue un día difícil que se convirtió en una noche difícil, y como si el destino le jugara una broma sobre otra ahora vive, con una persona que conoció horas atrás y que coincidentemente también era su tutor.

Durante la cena Neji hablo con él como si lo conociera desde niño, y Sasuke hablo de Neji, Hiashi y Hanabi como si conociera muy bien a la familia Hyuga. Lo único que ella sabe de los Uchiha es lo básico que cada Hyuga debe conocer y al parecer lo único que sabe Sasuke de ella es lo básico que Neji le comento.

\- los Hyugas y su amor por las grandes mansiones - repitió

Esa simple frase, un comentario tan insignificante y a la vez tan perfecto de lo que es ser un Hyuga y de lo que ella nunca será. Apostaría todo lo que tenía a que la casa de Hanabi sería igual a la de Neji y que las casas de todos los Hyugas intentan emular a la de Hiashi. Entonces porque estaba más cómoda en el pequeño departamento que compartía con Ino. Bastaba solo una simple frase para poder identificarla de los demás y es que a final de cuentas, ella no es una verdadera Hyuga, ella no ama las mansiones, ella no es igual a Neji, Hanabi o Hiashi y a ella casi nadie la conoce ni reconoce.

Su nombre es Hinata Hyuga, la hija bastarda de Hiashi Hyuga.

Cuando era pequeña siempre le preguntaba a mi mama sobre mi papa, quien era él y porque no vivía con nosotras. En ese entonces no lo entendí y quizás siga sin entenderlo, pero un día mi madre me dijo que iríamos a ver a papa. No recuerdo ni cuantos años tenía pero si recuerdo la felicidad y emoción que sentía de por fin poder conocer a "mi papá". Fue una mañana de mucho frio que llegue por primera vez a konoha, no recuerdo mucho de ese viaje, pero si recuerdo un incidente en particular

\- mama tengo frio cuando voy a conocer a papá – llevaban horas sentadas frente a un gran edificio

\- solo espera un poco más cariño - decía calentando la mejilla de la niña con sus manos

Un grupo de hombres salió del edificio, sentí que mi madre se puso nerviosa, me abrazo fuerte intentando darse valor, poniéndose más nerviosa al ver lo ansiosa que estaba

\- Hinata… yo – quizás desde el comienzo supo que estaba haciendo una locura, pero al ver el rostro emocionado de su hija sabía que tenía que intentarlo – quédate aquí… traeré a tu padre – y salió corriendo hasta quedar frente al grupo de personas.

Al final solo quedo un hombre hablando con mi madre, me preguntaba si ese era mi papa, no escuchaba lo que decían pero el hombre cada vez parecía más molesto. El hombre se tomaba el rostro haciendo señas a mi madre quien claramente también ya estaba gritando, preocupada y con algo de miedo mis pasos lentamente me conducían donde estaban ellos "mis padres"

\- ella solo quiere conocerte – grito mi madre

\- ella fue tu error – grito el hombre

No entendía el mundo de los adultos, no entendía sus problemas, pero sentía que esas palabras me hacían mucho daño.

\- Hinata – dijo mi madre preocupada por mi llanto, se acercó a mí - lo siento – no pude ver sus lágrimas pero sentía que ella también estaba llorando – lo siento – repitió mientras me cargaba y nos la alejábamos del lugar ante la atenta mirada de ese hombre.

Nunca me gustaron mis ojos, eran muy diferentes a la de los otros niños, pero mi madre siempre decía que era como una hermosa mañana de invierno. Fueron muchas las noches que desperté llorando al recordar la mirada de ese hombre, una mirada fría como la peor de las ventiscas, una mirada perlada igual a la mía.

El nombre de mi madre era Anko Mitarashi, una mujer cuya historia nunca la pude conocer contado por sus propios labios, solo narrada por aquellos quienes la conocieron. Era una mujer hermosa, fuerte y carismática, trabajaba como enfermera en un hospital de konoha y por razones que desconozco de alguna manera termino involucrada sentimentalmente con Hiashi Hyuga, el líder de la prestigiosa y poderosa familia Hyuga, esposo en ese entonces de una mujer que nunca conoció y ya padre de un pequeño Neji. Todo hubiese sido perfecto en esa relación de tres de no ser por un problema, Anko había quedado embarazada y Hiashi no podía arriesgarse a que algo arruinara su matrimonio, así que soluciono ese problema, de la misma forma que soluciona casi todos sus problemas, con un cuantioso número de su gran chequera.

Al parecer la jugada le había salido bien ya que ella y su madre vivieron durante mucho tiempo en el País del Sonido. Creció en un pequeño departamento que su madre mantenía con su trabajo de enfermera en el hospital. Siempre juntas, siempre unidas, su madre era la persona que más amaba en el mundo, era una mujer que trabajaba duro todos los días y aun así tenía tiempo para pasar tiempo con ella, siempre jugando, riendo, cantando, hablando… esa mujer era el sol que opacaba esos glaciares ojos de sus sueños.

Pero todo cambio una noche, una noche como cualquier otra donde su madre llegaba de trabajar y ella preparaba la cena, una noche que no tenía nada de diferente hasta que dos hombres armados entraron en su departamento.

\- el dinero – grito uno de los hombres mientras nos amenazaba

\- en el segundo cajón del escritorio - respondió mi madre asustada mientras me abrazaba – tranquila terminara pronto – susurro mientras temblaba

\- el dinero – volvió a gritar el hombre no conforme con la cantidad que encontró – esto es demasiado poco – grito mientras me aparto de los brazos de mi madre apuntándola con el arma

Tembló al sentir como las manos de ese hombre manoseaban sus aun en formación pechos.

\- lo vas a hacer – dijo resignado el otro hombre, conociendo los gustos retorcidos de su amigo

\- quédate con el botín me quedare con esto – dijo rompiendo la blusa de la niña,apretando los pequeños senos

\- detente es una niña – grito Anko amenazada por el arma

\- ya no lo será – el hombre la tiro en el suelo y metió una de sus manos dentro de la ropa interior, deleitándose con el llanto de la niña – te gusta… dime que te gusta

Solo tenía once años ni siquiera había besado al chico que le gustaba en el colegio y ese hombre quería… tenía miedo miro entre lágrimas de desesperación a su madre pidiendo ayuda. El hombre le bajo los pantalones y la volteo boca abajo, sollozo esperando lo peor, escucho el sonido de la cremallera de pantalón, era difícil describir el pánico de ese momento, quería que alguien las ayude… un fuerte ruido, un golpe y un peso sobre ella, confundida entre lágrimas de terror vio cómo su madre peleaba con uñas y dientes contra ese hombre para que no la hicieran daño, para salvarla.

\- corre Hinata – grito cuando el otro hombre al darse cuenta de la conmoción disparo una, dos, tres veces y su madre caía desplomada en el piso

\- maldición – grito el hombre huyendo del lugar seguido de su cómplice

\- Hina…ta … estas bien – susurro Anko sin fuerzas formando una sonrisa al poder ver a salva a su pequeña

\- mamá por favor no te mueras – grito desesperada mientras cogía el teléfono para llamar una ambulancia – no me dejes sola por favor – lloro sin apartarse de su lado mientras un charco de sangre se agrandaba a su alrededor – m-ma…mma – lloro casi sin conciencia

.

A pesar de que su madre lucho mucho, a los cinco días de entrar al hospital falleció, dejando un vacío que nunca podría ser llenado, fue en medio de esa conmoción que investigando el caso la prensa se enteró de la hija ilegítima del gran empresario Hiashi Hyuga y después de un revuelo mediático y ya sin nada que perder, el en ese entonces recién enviudado Hiashi por fin había reconocido a su hija.

\- cómo te llamas – pregunto Hiashi con una mirada tan fría como las más peligrosas ventiscas

\- hi-naa- ta h-hyy – ga – tartamudeo asustada

\- para colmo es tartamuda – grito el hombre a su asistente obviando completamente a la menor

\- mataron a su madre frente a sus ojos – dijo el hombre con un tono de vos muy bajito – los doctores dicen que el tartamudeo es por un trauma, pero se podrá recuperar con terapias - hablo intentando que la niña no escuche

Se podría decir que Hiashi Hyuga no es un buen padre, pero desde mi punto de vista podría decir que por lo menos intento no hacer tanta diferencia entre sus tres hijos aunque no lo haya logrado. Los Hyugas son una familia de rigurosas tradiciones y de reglas muy estrictas, un mundo donde los palias no existen o donde no deberían existir, por eso adaptarme a esa casa fue prácticamente imposible.

\- d-deten te p-or fa-a-a vor, de- eten- te – lloraba haciéndome un capullo para evitar que Neji la siguiera golpeándome

\- levantare Hinata – grito riguroso Hiashi – un Hyuga nunca muestra miedo… ni tampoco piedad

La familia Hyuga viene de una larga dinastía de guerreros y hasta la actualidad muchas de sus técnicas siguen heredándose, así que la práctica de artes marciales es obligatoria para todos los miembros, por más crueles que estas sean.

Mi vida en la mansión Hyuga era algo que deseaba olvidar, como deseaba olvidar la muerte de mi madre o como deseaba olvidar tantas cosas. Aunque ya era tímida desde niña después de lo sucedido me volví aún más retraída, desarrolle un miedo a los hombres que me hiso vestir como si fuera invierno durante todos los días del año y mi tartamudeo solo empeoro con el paso del tiempo.

Sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda al verse arrojada al piso por su hermana, ya no demostraba dolor en los entrenamientos pero no era como si se había acostumbrado a ello.

\- termino Hanabi… bien hecho – vio como Hiashi lo miraba con decepción al no poder convertirla en perfectos Hyugas como lo eran Neji y Hanabi

las lágrimas empezaron a salir cuando ya nadie estaba en el dojo, había aprendido a no llorar frente a su familia pero no había aprendido a no llorar frente a ella misma, la soledad es un enemigo que se materializa en los peores momentos y dentro de esa mansión la conocía tan bien que se volvieron inseparable hasta ese mismo instante… el único recuerdo que valía la pena conservar.

\- porque no atacaste - escucho la vos de Neji – entrenamos juntos durante muchos años y sé que pudiste derrotar a Hanabi

\- … - no hubo respuesta de la joven, era la primera vez después de tanto tiempo que alguien hablaba como si ella existiera

\- responde – grito molesto

\- es m-mi herm-anita – hablo con dificultad

Neji la miro avergonzado, a pesar de su corta edad el primogénito de la familia Hyuga era considerado como un genio, su forma de ser le hacía imposible desviar la mirada de lo que creía era incorrecto, su fuerte deber moral claramente le decía que había perdido en valor ante esa mujer

\- te subestime – dijo el niño extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse – eres más fuerte de lo que imagine – dijo avergonzado al recordar la forma en que golpeo a Hanabi a pesar ella solo tiene cinco años, cuando Hiashi dio la orden de pelea.

Después de ese día su relación con Neji mejoro y sintió por primera vez que tenía un hermano y que quizás no estaba tan sola en ese mundo.

.

Cuando cumplió catorce años ya con la prensa más tranquila Hiashi la mando a un internado donde prácticamente la abandono durante años, solo recibiendo la visitas de sus hermanos ocasionalmente. Fue difícil para ella separarse tanto de Neji como de Hanabi ya que a pesar de las dificultades había hecho vínculos muy fuertes con ellos, pero la vida siguió y fueron después de varios años cuando ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad que un día Hiashi apareció de nuevo frente a ella.

\- toma – dijo extendiendo una carta de admisión a una universidad –espero que en algún momento estés lista para trabajar dentro de la empresa junto con tus hermanos.

Había pasado tantas cosas desde que era una niña, se le formo una sonrisa al recordar lo feliz que estaba cuando su madre le dijo que conocería a su padre, pero la vida se encargó de darle duros golpes, miles de veces más dolorosos que los golpes de Neji. Su madre había muerto protegiéndola de un hombre que quería violarla, su padre era un hombre que no sentía amor por nadie y ella… ella solo seguía viva y continuaría viviendo a pesar de no conocer ese significado.

\- no necesito trabajar para los Hyugas – hablo bien después de años luchando contra el tartamudeo – mi madre me dejo algo de dinero, estudiare enfermería e intentare ser una mujer igual de fuerte que ella.

Hiashi no podía negar que estaba emocionado, verla hablar de esa manera lo hacía sentir orgulloso a pesar de ser un pésimo padre

\- ko te ayudara en lo que necesitas – dijo el hombre antes de marcharse

Al ver la espalda de ese hombre, supo que todo había acabado, formo una sonrisa al saber que forjaría nuevos pasos, serán pasos difíciles, pero esta vez, si serán sus pasos la que formara su futuro. Abrió la carta que había recibido días atrás releyendo una y otra vez su contenido, haciendo énfasis en un solo unas cuantas frases.

… nunca podría usar este dinero, lo recibí tragándome mi orgullo, fingiendo que era un regalo que tu padre te había dejado… Hinata no existen ceros en un cheque que podría comprar un día contigo… te amo

Unas lágrimas se derramo sobre el papel gastado de tanto abrirse y cerrarse, ironía, el dinero que Hiashi uso para alejarlas, es ahora el dinero que ella usaria para huir de él.

.

Despertó temprano en la mañana, había tenido un sueño melancólico, se sentía algo triste, observo el reloj, era más temprano de lo que había imaginado así que opto por un café antes de prepararse para el trabajo.

A esa hora solo los sirvientes están despiertos, Neji a pesar de su dura disciplina siempre tuvo problemas para levantarse de su cama y ahora que Tenten está embarazada y tiene unas manías raras de dormir todo el día veía más difícil que su querido hermano se levante a esa hora.

\- buenos días señorita – decía la ama de llaves, una mujer algo mayor que se encarga del personal – ya le prepare su café – no es como si siempre se levantara a esa hora, pero esa mujer parecía tener premoniciones con los días que ella necesitaba un café urgente

\- gracias, no tenías por qué molestarte – dijo tímidamente. En la casa de Hiashi los sirvientes tienen prohibidos hablar, no sabía si ese era un requisito para trabajar en esa casa, si era cosa de su padre o si era parte de una tradición, pero se alegraba que su hermano no sea tan excéntrico como para imponer ese tipo de normas, suponía que algo bueno también surgía de la evolución en los Hyugas - donde están todas – pregunto ya más despierta notando que ese lugar estaba más tranquilo que de costumbre.

\- ahhh – suspiro la anciana – las muchachas se han vuelto locas por el nuevo invitado del señor Neji – suspiro nuevamente – seguro están observándolo en la sala

Hinata se sorprendió bastante, que hacia su tutor levantado tan temprano, dio un sorbo a su amargo café…

\- iré a ver – musito

\- señorita – callo hasta tener atención – ten cuidado, los Uchihas son legendarios casanovas – rio antes el rubor de la joven – incluso yo en mis tiempos suspire bastante por el abuelo de ese joven

Camino a paso lento, dando de vez en cuando unos sorbos a su café, hasta que se topó con el grupo de muchachas que generalmente suelen estar en la cocina, se colocó cerca de ellas para ver que llamaba tanto su atención.

\- es tan guapo – susurro una de ellas, causándole una risa

\- señorita Hinata – grito una de ellas alertando a las demás

\- buenos días – susurro débil pero segura, había entablado amistad con muchas de las jóvenes que trabajaban en la casa, cosa que no podía hacer en casa de Hiashi a excepción de Ko que fue su niñero personal y que solo se limitaba a decir lo necesario.

\- buenos días - gritaron casi al unísono al verse descubiertas

\- que hacen – pregunto divertida por ser una de esas raras ocasiones en que otra persona es la sonrojada y no ella

\- cuando bajamos él ya estaba allí y… - callo pensando en cómo continuar – nos pareció extraño

\- extraño – se preguntó riendo por la excusa, mirando donde antes las mujeres observaban tan atentamente – si…es extraño – resalto dejándose impresionar por esa aura masculina

\- tenemos que ayudar a la señora Ichiyo, con su permiso señorita

\- si no hay problema – respondió cordialmente mientras las chicas se alejaban

Se sentía extraña, como si ese hombre creara otra atmosfera a su alrededor, supuso que era parte del encanto de los Uchiha, un encantamiento tan fuerte como para hacerla caminar sin preocupaciones.

\- aún es muy temprano – dijo sorprendida de sí misma, sin tartamudear y en un tono bastante normal

\- no puedo dormir – contesto sin perder de vista el libro que leía

Normalmente recibir una respuesta así la pondría nerviosa, pero era como si no sintiera nada, no había miedo, ni vergüenza, nada. Era como un libro en blanco, no sentía que ese hombre le hiciera daño pero tampoco sentía cariño o simpatía por él

\- ya veo – susurro sin importancia sentándose en uno de los sillones tan cómoda como cuando hablaba con Ino.

Era algo inaudito que se sintiera así, tal relajada, sobre todo al estar en pijama, con el pelo enmarañado y con cara de dormida, supuso que eso sería cosa de su estado de sueño o incluso parecía un sueño restarle tanta importancia a algo, pero en ese momento no le importaba,dio un sorbo a su café acomodándose en el sillón para pasar el tiempo.

\- me invitas – lo escucho decir refiriéndose claramente al café y como si no le viera nada de malo le extendió la mano con la humeante bebida – gracias - susurro dando unos sorbos

\- si quieres te pido uno

\- no es necesario pronto iré al hospital – respondió por fin apartando la vista del libro

\- me esperas un momento, me alistare y… vamos juntos – dibujo una sonrisa, como una niña

No sabía porque frente a Sasuke su yo tímido por momentos desaparecía y es que ese Uchiha tiene algo que lo diferencia de casi todas las demás personas, la verdad es que no sabría cómo describirlo pero si lo pusiera en un contexto podría decir que la fría mirada de ese hombre parecía más muerta que viva, era una mirada vacía que hace alusión a la nada, un contraste escalofriante de los vivaces orbes azules de Naruto que la ponían tan nerviosa.

Se preguntaba si ella estaba tan muerta como esa mirada, quizás explicaría porque se siente tan identificada en esos orbes oscuros, y es que durante tanto tiempo ha venido luchando contra esa muerte tan silenciosa llamada soledad.

Llegamos al hospital sin inconveniente, Sasuke me explico que no tenía trabajo que hacer y que solo hablaría con Tsunade y revisaría algunos expedientes, así que no era necesario que permanezca a su lado y que fuera junto a Shizune por si necesita de mis servicios.

\- buenos días – dijo ya con los nervios de vuela

-buenos días Hinata – respondió Shizune y su día laboral comenzó

La multitud de personas la ponían muy nerviosas, contaba la cantidad de personas con la que entablaba conversación intentando tranquilizarse con las guías que sus antiguos psicólogos le enseñaron durante su adolescencia, introdujo un caramelo en su boca buscando consuelo en el sabor dulce de una marca de caramelo que consumía de pequeña y que la relajan llevándola a viejos recuerdos felices.

Cada paso que daba era una lucha contra sí misma, una lucha que debía enfrentar para no caen en la muerte de la soledad, una lucha que debía superar si quería recuperar la vida que su madre había protegido

- _tu puedes Hinata_ – se dijo con miedo hablando con la persona número veintiuno – muchas gracias – termino la frase con algo de temblor en sus manos

Ya casi era hora del almuerzo y no tenía más cosas por hacer, se sentó en uno de los lugares que Shizune le mostro y empezó a leer su móvil

\- Naruto me dio la semana libre – leyó con un tic nervioso imaginando la sonrisa de Ino

Se preguntó si debía escribir a Sakura, habían intercambiado numero pero hasta ahora ninguna de las dos se han escrito, así que dudaba en escribir primero. Porque dudaba tanto solo para mandar un simple mensaje, a veces se exasperaba a sí misma.

\- almorzamos juntas – escribió esperando nerviosa la respuesta

El tiempo pasaba a ritmo constante y sin darse cuenta la hora del almuerzo llego, ojeo su móvil esperando alguna respuesta, y nada, ni siquiera aparecía como leído, suspiro resignada, quizás Sakura tenía mucho trabajo, guardo su móvil sintiendo la vibración a último instante revisando paranoicamente el mensaje como si realmente le cambiara la vida.

\- ya es hora del almuerzo, estas bien? – pregunto Ino

-si estoy bien – contesto agradecida

Había conocido a Ino durante la universidad, se podrían decir que son como el día y la noche, ella la introvertida de la que nadie habla e Ino la extrovertida que está en boca de todos.

Su amistad fue como si dos seres de diferentes planetas se encontraran un día, Ino era una mujer alegre y hermosa, pero de muy mala fama dentro del campus universitario, corría rumores de que se acostaba con hombres por dinero y naturalmente gran parte del entorno la trataban como una puta. Hinata no sabía si los rumores acerca de Ino eran ciertos pero sabía que no debía confiar en esa mujer, pues en la mirada con la que la rubia se le acercó ese día, se denotaba claramente la maestría de una buena mentira.

\- me llamo Ino Yamanaka este asiento está ocupado - claro que no estaba ocupado, ella siempre estaba sola, era una marginada social que ya no sentía fuerzas para seguir dando pasos adelante a pesar de los muchos intentos que hacia.

\- está libre – susurro tan bajo que hasta ahora no sabía si Ino realmente la escucho o simplemente se sentó sin importarle

\- gracias… - ese día Ino no se despegó de mi lado y al final cuando por fin finalizo otro exhaustivo tormento, sus palabras por mas mentiras que fueran alegro mi vida - fue un gusto Hinata, espero que seamos buenas amigas

\- s…i… - no pude responderle, el sentido común me decía que era una mentira demasiado peligrosa para aceptarla, pero mi desesperación por escapar de esa soledad tan miserable podían hacer oídos sordos a cualquier rumor y a cualquier lógica común... y hasta la fecha fue el mejor error que he cometido.

No tardo mucho tiempo para que Ino y ella compartirán departamento, y tampoco paso mucho tiempo para que se encariñara de sobremanera de la forma de ser de la rubia. Ino no era una mujer muy inteligente académicamente, pero en determinación nadie la ganaba, había intentado entrar en prácticamente todas las carreras que encontró disponible hasta ingresar en una de ella sin importarle siquiera cuál de todas. Se podría decir que Ino era todo lo que ella aspiraba, una mujer con objetivos bien puestos que disfrutaba de su vida y amaba todo lo que tocaba.

\- viernes por la noche y nada que hacer – resoplo resignada cuando su cita la cancelo – Hinata no te aburres – lloriqueo

\- un poco – susurro

\- qué tal si traigo algo de cerveza y después de embriagarnos nos desnudamos – dijo divertida al ver la cara roja de su compañera

\- Ino - grito algo molesta

\- está bien entonces por lo menos la cerveza - dijo la rubia

Esa fue la primera vez que tomo una bebida alcohólica y se sintió fantástico poder hacer algo que siempre noto tan criticado, quería seguir dando pasos a pesar de tropezarse y no caminar bien, se podría decir que su sentido común estaba tan embriagada de Ino como ella de esa cerveza.

\- qué te parece un juego – dijo sacando unas novelas visuales – Hinata no te lo bebas todo – escucho decir – está bien yo soy el chico y tú la mujer – dijo ebria la rubia

El juego comenzaba y tomaban sus decisiones, pero al parecer a Ino no le gustaba y volvían a elegir nuevos personajes

\- dios mío Hinata, como es que termino follandote en la partida cinco, ni los más hacker del hentai podrían lograr eso – grito molesta con el juego

\- yo – estaba totalmente roja – lo siento

Ino la miro extrañada, la observo una y otra vez

\- que pasa – dijo sonrojada

\- eres virgen – pregunto sorprendiendo a la joven que en ese entonces tenía dieciocho años – lo sabía y dime – su mirada se volvió seria – quieres perderla conmigo

Hinata quedo paralizada hasta que Ino rompió en carcajada

\- pero enserio Hinata por la forma en que juegas, se nota que estas en llamas, peor que una perra en celo

No le gusto su comentario, la había herido y es que si tenía algo de verdad, pero…

\- lo siento – musito la rubia al notar las lágrimas de su amiga

No sabía si Ino era realmente su amiga, pero quería confiar en ella y confiarle todos los dolores de su corazón como solo a una amiga puede confiarle, así que le conto toda su historia hasta ese entonces. La rubia solo pudo abrazarla mientras lloraba, intentando consolar ese tiritante cuerpo que soltaba difícilmente todas sus confesiones

\- yo fui violada – confeso la rubia intentando pagar secreto con secreto – nunca se lo conté a nadie… se lo que sientes, pero la vida sigue – finalizo también llorando

Después de eso Ino me ayudo con mi ropa, empezando a mostrarme la forma en que podía vestir sin sentirme incomoda y aunque me resulto muy difícil deshacerme de mi estilo invernal al final por fin empecé a ver los primeros pasos de mi lucha. Cada viernes Ino me programaba una cita con un chico y aunque en todo ese tiempo ni siquiera llegue a tener novio hablar con los hombres lentamente se fue volviendo algo más fácil, así conocí a mis dos únicos amigos, Shino un entomólogo tan metido en su trabajo que sus amigos también le arreglaban citas y a kiba un policía muy guapo que siente que todas las mujeres solo quieren acostarse con él y que nunca encontrara el verdadero amor.

Nunca sabré si para Ino realmente soy una amiga, pero nunca dejare de estar agradecida por dejarme estar a su lado….

\- escríbeme si te sientes sola – decía otro mensaje

\- estoy bien ya está por acabar la hora del almuerzo – finalizo sintiéndose sobreprotegida - … gracias por cuidar de mi – escribió

\- me debes cincuenta dólares – respondió .

La hora del almuerzo paso volando, Shizune no estaba en su oficina y no sabía dónde ir. Sin prisa fue caminando hasta llegar al consultorio que Sasuke usaría cuando empiece a trabajar, abrió la puerta con la llave que se le había asignado, era enorme, digno del renombre del Dr Uchiha pensó sarcástica.

\- aaaahh detente – escucho provenir de la otra sala

Se sobresaltó de sobremanera queriendo salir del lugar, pero la intriga fue más grande y siguiendo la curiosidad que la carcomían camino hacia el sonido a pasos lentos

– aaa…ahh… ahhhh– eso no podía ser lo que creía que era, pensó acercándose para mirar por la puerta entreabierta – aaaahh aaah

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, era Sakura y Sasuke teniendo sexo contra la pared, quería apartarse lo más rápido posible del lugar pero sus pies quedaron inmóviles. Su mirada ansiosa escaneaba la escena con detalle, veía como Sasuke aun con pantalón pero con el torso descubierto embestía una y otra vez contra los glúteos de Sakura quien aún llevaba el uniforme del hospital pero con la falda subida y sus bragas bajada hasta sus muslos

\- aaaah aaaah mas ya…– gemía la joven mientras el movimiento de las caderas del doctor aumentaban

Sus piernas temblaban y sentía su bajo vientre arder de deseo, era lo más erótico que jamás había visto, sentía como esa zona se humedecía y un cosquilleo violento azotaba su interior como queriendo gemir de la misma manera que esa mujer. No aguantaba más, debía marcharse, pero en un movimiento torpe cayó al suelo abriendo estrepitosamente la puerta

\- lo siento – se disculpó observada por esos orbes oscuro sin poder ponerse de pie.

..

..

..

Para Lizeth de Uchiha… la verdad es que yo debería agradecerles a ustedes, me dieron ánimo para continuar esta historia, y aunque al final no se bien como salga espero que puedan entretenerse y disfrutar de ella. Y aunque me cueste un montón escribirla realmente también disfruto plasmar esta idea en palabras y más si alguien la lee.

Para … gracias por leer y espero que sigas leyendo xd… y si ese Naruto es un loquillo y reivindicarlo será… bastante complicado xd


	4. Chapter 4 tercera base

Al fin terminado la segunda parte de Hinata… al finnn… dios que me da un dolor de cabeza que sea tan largo -.- pero culpa mía por no saber cómo resumir más xd

Antes del capítulo quisiera agradecer nuevamente a las personas que siguen el fic y como siempre comenten para saber los que gusta o disgusta de la historia estoy abierto a cualquier crítica constructiva y nos vemos en el próximo cap

.

.

4 tercera base

Lo único que deseaba era marcharse a casa y olvidar, sus ojos estaban perdidos, mirando a lo lejos, muerta en un punto distante donde su mente solo podía divagaba en esos gemidos y en esa horrible mirada oscura que trataba de olvidar.

\- ven – escucho decir mientras alguien la tomaba del antebrazo y la arrastraba violentamente – sube – agrego empujándola al interior del vehículo.

\- yo… - que decir, que podría decir

\- no digas nada – dijo mientras encendía el vehículo y se ponía en marcha

Su corazón latía como si fuese a escaparse de su pecho, nerviosa, no, esta vez no estaba nerviosa, estaba aterrorizada.

\- donde vamos – pregunto al percatarse que ese no era el trayecto hacia su casa– donde vamos Sasuke – pregunto de nuevo sin obtener respuesta

El vehículo se detuvo en una carretera no muy transitada y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir

\- yo lo siento… no sabía…- quería justificarse en medio del llorar

\- cállate – dijo furioso – no tenías que ver eso Hinata – el tono de su vos había cambiado y con temor vio que esos ojos negros que antes la calmaban se tomaban rojizo– eres muy hermosa… - dijo riéndose con una sonrisa de pesadilla – de verdad quería que esto fuera de otra forma – agrego mientras la joven intentaba abrir la puerta

Sasuke desabrocho su pantalón y saco con dificultad su gran pene, mientras la horrorizada Hyuga intentaba sin éxito abrir la puerta del vehículo

\- mira como me pones Hinata – rio violentamente mientras se masturbaba ante la mirada atónica de la mujer – acércate – ordeno mientras le manoseaba las piernas.…

Solo podía llorar mientras esa enorme verga le atravesaba la garganta, tenía un sabor horrible y el movimiento que ese hombre hacia metiéndola cada vez más profunda no la dejaba respirar.

\- usa la lengua Hinata – lo escucho decir mientras metía y sacaba dos de sus dedos de la intimidad de la joven.

\- ahhhh ahh ahhh- escapaban los gemidos siguiendo el ritmo endemoniado de esos dedos – aahh… – dejo de gritar cuando esa verga la volvió a dejar sin aire

La bajaba lentamente sintiendo como con cada centímetro su interior se destrozaba mientras ese pedazo de carne se hundía cada vez más profundo dentro de ella.

\- te gusta – dijo mientras ella negaba con su cabeza – tus pezones están tan erectos– susurro mientras devoraba con fuerza uno de sus senos con la boca – estas deliciosa – grito mientras la obligaba a saltar sobre su verga – jodidamente estrecha – grito apretando los glúteos femeninos

\- detente Sasuke… aaaahhh aahh por favor – lloraba mientras su virginidad le era arrebatada – aaaahh aahh

\- no me detendré hasta follarte de todas las formas posible – le susurro poniéndola de cuatro en el asiento trasero – te encantara – grito mientras la penetraba en esa posición cada vez con más fuerza – dime cuanto te gusta

\- me encanta aaaahh aaahhh – grito fundida por la locura y el placer – más dame más aaahh ahhhhh

\- llegue a tiempo– escucho la vos de Naruto cerca de ella

\- por delante es tuya por detrás mía – dijo el Uchiha cambiando nuevamente de posición dejando consternada a la mujer

\- aaahh aaahhh – gemía tímidamente mientras se perdía en los azules zafiros de ese hombre – aaaahhhh- grito cuando Sasuke la penetro por detrás

\- te dije que te enseñaría muchas cosas – susurraba el rubio

\- aaaaah aaaahhhh – gimió con violencia mientras su cuerpo sufría espasmos por el orgasmo

Su respiración acelerada lentamente se iba normalizando, el sonido de sus auriculares ya no causaban casi ninguna sensación

\- ohhh si ooohhh yes baby – gemía la mujer del video porno que estaba viendo, o mejor dicho ignorando pues su imaginación esta vez hiso todo el trabajo - yes yes yes – seguía sonando en sus oídos pensando en lo falso que sonaba los gemidos de esa mujer.

Cansada abrió los ojos mientras se acomodaba la ropa interior, su habitación solo iluminado por el brillo del celular quien aún reproducía el video la hacía sentir sola ¿realmente quería un hombre en su vida?, se cuestionó y la respuesta era si, sino no se abría masturbado tantas veces pensando esas escenas ficticias de lo que pudo haber pasado si su realidad no fuera tan aburrida.

Aún recuerdo la sensación de vergüenza, una sensación que no hiso más que incrementarse cuando sentí que por más que intente no me podía levantar. Vi como Sakura nerviosa se apartó rápidamente de Sasuke y acomodándose la ropa lo mejor que pudo salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar, gran error, pues ahora en lo único que podía enfocarme era en el perfecto torso de Sasuke y en ese gran pene erecto que se intentaba esconder a duras penas dentro del pantalón.

Mi interior ardía de deseo mientras mi ser moría de miedo, seguía en el piso muda observando como Sasuke se colocaba la camisa y se lavaba las manos y la cara en sanitario del lugar, actuando tan normal como si nada hubiese pasado, sonaría ridículo pero lo único que pedía mi mente en ese entonces era que me tomara entre sus brazos y me hiciera el amor de la misma manera que se lo hacía a esa pelirosa.

\- levántate – me dijo de forma normal, pero al notar mi cuerpo templando y mis ojos a puntos de llorar se fue acercando lentamente – no es lo peor que vas a ver en esta vida – pronuncio extendiendo su mano y como siempre esos ojos negros logro calmar mi agitado ser.

Maldición, hubiese preferido que me acorralara contra la pared, que quitara mis húmedas pantis y me penetrara el culo de la misma formo que lo estaba haciendo con Sakura gritaba mentalmente apretando fuertemente los ojos mientras se masturbaba, quería que me gritara puta y sucia, que me tratase como una perra en celo mientras su sudoroso cuerpo me quitaba mi maldita virginidad – aaaahhh – intento gemir como Sakura mientras sus dedos se movían fingiendo estar siendo empalada por ese hombre – aaaaahhhh – gimió mientras su cuerpo se retorcía llegando al orgasmo

– podemos fingir que no pasó nada – dijo Sasuke mientras la bajaba del auto

Como demonios podía fingir que no pasó nada, si de solo pensarlo se ponía cachonda, se maldijo mentalmente, y es que mientras pasan los años cada vez se le hace más difícil lidiar con su abstinencia, pero a pesar de todo el deseo contenido, sus traumas la tienen tan estigmatizada que nunca siquiera pudo besar a un hombre.

\- estas – escribió en su celular esperando una respuesta rápida

\- son las tres de la mañana que paso – contesto rápido la rubia

\- crees que me puedes arreglar más citas– escribió sin especificar nada

\- pillina – le contesto rápido haciendo enojar a la Hyuga

\- es enserio, creo que estoy lista para dar el siguiente paso – le temblaban las manos

\- no creo que las citas funcionen – respondió

\- xq lo dices

\- no recuerdas lo desastrosas que fueron las citas a las que te mande – respondió la rubia

\- tan mala estuve – escribió sintiéndose apenada… era la primera vez que Ino decía algo negativo de esos encuentros

\- a excepción de Kiba o Shino… ambos bichos raros, ninguno de esos hombres quieren volver a repetir citas y la verdad es que tú tampoco quieres volver a ver a ninguno – la franqueza era una virtud con doble filo

\- por qué dices eso

\- fácil…. Hasta ahora nunca me pediste más información de ninguno de ellos, ni para salir, borraste sus números y creo que no te acuerdas ni sus nombres

\- entonces que puedo hacer – escribió dando por hecho que lo dicho anterior era cierto

\- fácil… busca tu propia cita - escribió la rubia – busca alguien que te gusta e invítalo a salir

Se sonrojo pensando en eso, algo tan simple podría ser tan complejo para otras personas, después de su primer amor platónico de niña, nunca vislumbro la idea de que un hombre pudiera llegar a gustarle.

\- pero alguien querrá salir conmigo – escribió con la sinceridad de su corazón

\- mi vida… a ti solo con contonear las cadera te sobran pretendientes, intenta no ser tan ciega, cualquiera saldría contigo… ahora la pregunta es… con quien quieres salir – al leer el mensaje se le escapo una risa y es que ese es el poder que la franqueza de Ino podía generar

\- y si no me gusta nadie – respondió sin titubeos

\- busca hasta que alguien te guste… te doy nombres… Sasuke Uchiha - se sonrojo de vergüenza

\- imposible – respondió – es mi tutor, vive en casa y tiene novia – se excusó para no decir que lo encontró follando con Sakura

Pasaron varios minutos en donde Ino daba nombres y Hinata explicaba las razones o mejor dichos escusas para no salir

\- Naruto Uzumaki, es un ligón, estaría más que feliz de solucionar tu problema de abstinencia – escribió haciendo sonrojar a la Hyuga – no me tires escusas, no tengo más ganas de leer, piénsalo, me voy a dormir.

Su corazón se aceleraba pensando en la mirada azul de ese hombre, su leve encuentro en el pasillo, su frustrado beso en el auto y su falta de explicación del porque se coló dentro de la fantasía sexual que protagonizaba con el Uchiha la hacía cuestionarse sobre sus sentimientos por ese ligón.

Los días pasaban rápido cuando ningún incidente se presentaba, Sasuke por fin había empezado oficialmente a trabajar así que por fin cumplía el roll de su enfermera y aprendía día a día bajo su tutela, los recuerdos de ese incidente que presencio entre Sakura y su tutor casi habían desaparecido y lentamente se había acostumbrado a su rutina de trabajo y casa junto al Uchiha. En cuanto a Sakura, me pidió disculpas un millón de veces, tantas como yo se las pedí a ella, supongo que fue una situación incómoda para ambas, resolvimos solucionarlo de la misma manera que Sasuke propuso, nunca volver a mencionar el tema y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. No es una solución que la deje satisfecha, su lado racional claramente le dice que si es la mejor solución, sobre todo si quiere olvidar ese penoso momento, pero su lado morboso claramente quiere más detalles

- _¿de dónde se conocen Sakura y Sasuke?_ – pensó mientras caminaba por el pasillo

Se detuvo al ver una cabellera rubia, unos ojos azules y una sonrisa perfecta caminar por el mismo pasillo. Rápidamente cambio de dirección y se alejó del lugar escondiéndose en un rincón algo apartado, había pasado los últimos dos meses eludiendo al rubio, su corazón latía con fuerza recordando el incidente dentro del auto, su cabeza aun dolía por el golpe que se dio sin darse cuenta.

En todo ese tiempo no pudo conseguirse una cita por sí sola, invitar a un chico resulto ser algo más difícil de lo que imagino y eso que hiso el intento de invitar a salir a todos los chicos que conocía a exención de Sasuke y Naruto… ambas por obvias razones, la primera Sakura era su amiga y la segunda el Uzumaki estaba casado.

La hora del almuerzo ya había comenzado pero aun tenía algunos pendientes que atender, entre ellos un informe que Sasuke había pedido personalmente del área de oncología

\- Mikoto Uchiha… - leí el título preguntándome qué relación existía entre ambos Uchihas

\- Hinata – dijo con una sonrisa que no estaba preparada para confrontar

\- Dr Uzumaki – no podía explicar lo nerviosa que estaba al verme entre la espada y la pared

\- hace tiempo que no te veo – dijo sonriente cortando distancia, saboreando cada momento – siento que siempre me evades – ensancho su sonrisa al saber que había tocado el punto, esperar el momento oportuno para capturar a la presa es el trabajo de un buen cazador

\- y…yo… - preocuparme por el tartamudeo no me dejaba pensar en una buena escusa

\- eso ya no importa – sonrió – y dime – dejo que ella lo mirara – te gustaría cenar esta noche conmigo - y tiro el anzuelo

\- y…yo – sabia las palabras que tenía que decir, pero no podía decirlas, realmente quería salir con ese hombre, era una cita después de todo, lo que estaba buscando para experimentar nuevas cosas – está bien – susurro sabiendo que estaba jugando con fuego.

\- genial – grito eufórico – nos vemos esta noche – y con esas palabras sentí que ya no había vuelta atrás

El trayecto camino a casa fue más silencioso de lo normal, me sentía incomoda por lo de esa noche y sentía que Sasuke estaba molesto por algo, me preguntaba si Naruto le había comentado algo de nuestra cita.

Las horas pasaron volando, le pedí a Naruto que pase a recogerme al departamento de Ino, sonara ridículo pero me sentiría muy nerviosa tener que explicar a Neji que saldría con un chico, aparte así aprovecharía mejor el buen gusto y los consejos de Ino en cuanto a moda, maquillaje y hombres.

\- señorita el taxi que pidió ya ha llegado – grito una de las chicas después de golpear la puerta

\- gracias dile que ya bajo – dije nerviosa sabiendo que ya faltaba poco

Los pasos al pasillo nunca fueron tan largos, las escaleras nunca fueron tan altas y juraba que la voz de Neji nunca había sonado tan fuerte

\- podemos hablar – me pregunto mi hermano, tenía el rostro muy serio, cosa que me puso aún más nerviosa.

\- claro – susurre como si me obligaran a confesar un crimen

Poco más antes de entrar y encerrarnos en el despacho, Neji dio la orden de avisar al taxista que espere el tiempo necesario, estaba más serio que de costumbre y su comportamiento era cada vez más raro, permanecía inmóvil frente a la puerta como hilando muy bien lo que iba a decir.

\- pasa algo malo hermano – susurre demasiado nerviosa por el mutismo que se extendía

\- Hinata tienes novio – su pregunta me agarro de forma inoportuna, tanto que sentí como me ahogaba en el mismo aire

\- n…noo – tartamudee más por la asfixia que por la costumbre

\- intentare ser breve –por primera vez vi confusión en su mirada – quieres ser la novia de Sasuke

Neji lo había resumido bastante bien, y aunque las palabras fueran pocas la impresión que dejo en mi cerebro fue la de procesar una enciclopedia completa en dos minutos, Salí afuera dispuesta abordar el taxi que ya llevaba tiempo esperándome, cuando una pequeña luz en los jardines llevo toda mi atención, ya era muy oscuro pero aun así podía distinguir esa inconfundible figura entre las sombras y sentí que necesitaba verlo por lo menos un segundo

\- podría espera un poco más - me disculpe con el hombre algo fastidiado por la demora y corrí en dirección a la tenue luz que emanaba el cigarro a medio consumir de Sasuke

Quede parada frente a él sin saber que decirle, era la primera vez que me sentía tan ansiosa a su lado, recordé el informe de ese día, no pudiendo comprender como una madre podría usar semejante chantaje.

\- piensas salir con Naruto – dijo sin voltearse mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarro - ten cuidado… el no será un caballero ni nada por el estilo – explico inhalando el cigarro a punto de terminar

\- lose – susurre como si fuera fácil hablar de esas cosas con el – pero…

\- buscas una nueva experiencia - dijo mientras volteaba y sus ojos se apoderaban de los míos

\- si – dije sin miedo ni vergüenza alguna mientras el solo reía

\- entonces déjame darte una nueva experiencia – dijo dejando que sus ojos me sumergieran en su desesperación y tristeza – cierra los ojos – susurro y como una serpiente hipnotizada obedecí sin resistirme, me exalte al sentir una leve caricia en la mejilla y un pequeño roce en los labios – ahora inhala – dijo sacándome de mi ensoñación al percatarme que tenía un cigarrillo en la boca, inhale confusa sintiendo como se me rompía el pulmón bajo su atenta mirada – ya tienes una nueva experiencia - agrego burlándose de la tos que delataba mi inexperiencia

\- dices que fumar es bueno – lo recrimine mientras tocia y sostenía el cigarro de forma torpe evitando quemarme.

\- no todas las experiencias son buenas – dijo serio quitándome el cigarro de la mano– pero es una nueva experiencia después de todo, cuando aprendas a fumar uno completo búscame y tendremos una buena platica nocturna – inhalo mientras se alejaba

\- Neji me conto lo de tu madre – quede muda, no sabía porque había dicho eso - yo…

\- gracias pero no es necesario – dijo sin voltearse dejando cabizbaja a la joven – mi madre no lo creería nunca – continuo sabiendo que sus palabras pudieron ser malinterpretadas

\- porque no lleva a Sakura – dije algo dolida

\- tampoco funcionaria – me respondió exhalando el humo de sus pulmones como si fueran problemas

\- ¿Por qué? – cuestione molesta por mi amiga

\- porque mi madre quiere que me case con alguien – respondió molesto tirando el cigarro

\- ¿Por qué? – cuestione en vos baja

\- porque las madres pueden ver claramente lo que nosotros tratamos de ocultar – finalizo

Las horas seguían pasando y la noche seguía su curso, pero las palabras de Neji, pero las palabras de Sasuke no salían de mi cabeza, y todo lo demás parecía ocupar un segundo plano, Ino su vestido, maquillaje y consejos o incluso Naruto su cabello, sonrisa y ojos fueron totalmente opacados por esos orbes negros melancólicos e impotente.

\- como está la cena – pregunto el rubio haciéndome volver a mi realidad, nuestra realidad

\- deliciosa – dije con dificultad para seguirle la conversación

El lugar era un lujoso restaurant que había sido inaugurado solo unas semanas atrás, pero que en poco tiempo logro captar la simpatía de los mejores críticos y sus reservaciones eran muy difíciles de conseguir.

\- ¿Naruto? – pregunto un hombre robusto

\- Chouji ¿eres tú? – dijo sorprendido el rubio – sigues igual de gordo que antes – finalizo riendo haciendo que el hombre liberara un aura asesina que me asusto

\- lo siento – dije nerviosa intentando disculparme sin saber porque motivo

\- no tienes por qué disculparte señorita, ya estoy acostumbrado – dijo avergonzado – una hermosa acompañante – dijo el hombre – permíteme invitarte esta cena, para celebrar viejos tiempos

\- trabajas aquí – pregunto sorprendido el rubio – me costó mucho conseguir una reservación

\- en realidad – soltó el hombre algo modesto - es mi restaurante – finalizo dejando con la boca abierta a Naruto

\- Chouji sí que te superaste hombre, aunque sigues llevando la pansa sí que me sorprendiste – dijo riendo Naruto y de nuevo esa aura asesina me hiso temblar

\- si yo también estoy sorprendido – dijo el hombre avergonzado – siempre pensé que terminarías casado con Shion – y fue así que nuestra noche se termino

Después de ese comentario la sonrisa de Naruto no se presentó en toda la velada, y a pesar de que hiso el intento era claro que algo ya no era lo mismo.

\- nos vamos – pregunto y todos los nervios regresaron a mi cuerpo

\- si – respondí temiendo lo que sucedería

Era para lo que había ido, no esperaba encontrar un caballero en los brazos de ese hombre, solo encontrar eso, un hombre, aun así no podía negar que no podría ser igual de irresponsable que Ino, interponerse en medio de una familia no era algo que deseaba, a pesar de estar completamente perdida en esos orbes azules, a pesar que su corazón gritase al escuchar su nombre, a pesar de que se había enamorado a primera vista de Naruto por más que fuera un patán y un cretino.

\- quieres ir a mi departamento – sabia la respuesta que debía dar, sabia la respuesta que quería dar, pero le era injustificable lo que estaba por hacer, tenía miedo, siempre tuvo miedo de quemarse en esos ojos azules y pecaminosos pero ahora más que nunca quería ser osada como Ino por lo menos una vez.

\- S…No – pronuncio acobardándose en último instante, preguntándose si su madre tuvo que sufrir lo mismo al enamorarse de un hombre prohibido – me podrías llevar al apartamento de Ino – dijo sin fuerzas, resignada a ser una virgen fracasada por otra noche mas

Naruto se veía claramente molesto, la música y la sonrisa del viaje de ida ya no estaban, el silencio de la fría noche junto con el ruido del motor ocupo ese lugar solo para hacer su viaje aún más incómodo y largo.

\- como son tu esposa e hijo – pregunte sin obtener respuesta durante largo rato, no era como si me interesara, solo quería justificarme que había hecho lo correcto.

\- ya no amo a mi esposa – dijo en tono molesto – hace meses que no vivo con ella – contesto para volver a quedar todo en silencio

Hinata solo podía mirarse impotente en el retrovisor, sabiendo que dejaba escapar una oportunidad que difícilmente podría aceptar

 _\- no todas las experiencias son buenas –_ la imagen de ese hombre volvía a su mente junto con esa triste broma

Apretó fuertemente los puños tratando de darse valor, no quería arrepentirse de nada y aunque saliera lastimada quería expresar lo que su corazón guardaba

\- llegamos – dijo sin animo alguno el rubio esperando terminar rápido esa noche

\- m…me gustas - dijo entre lágrimas – p..pe p…pero no e…estoy dispuesta a s…ser s…so s…solo un juguete en tu vida – lucho contra el tartamudeo todo lo que pudo

\- Hinata yo… - lo bese como si fuera la última cosa que haría en este mundo, no quería arrepentirme de nada, quizás no podía llegar a tercera base aun con alguien pero por lo menos, solo por esta vez, la primera base será suficiente, lagrimas caían de sus ojos pensando que un futuro con ese hombre era imposible, pero era una nueva experiencia después de todo y dejara que ese tenue e inexperto beso muera en la boca de alguien a quien amo y las dejaría pasar como esas toses dolorosas que le provoco su primer cigarrillo

\- gracias – dijo nerviosa bajándose tan rápido del auto que nuevamente golpeo su cabeza

Agradeció internamente que Ino también haya salido esa noche, realmente no tenía animo de dar explicaciones ni justificaciones en el arduo interrogatorio de la rubia, solo quería dormir pensando que no era tan cobarde como un día atrás lo fue, quizás algún día llegue a algo con algún hombre sin que sus temores del pasado aparezcan, quizás un día pueda llegar a fumar un cigarrillo completo y tener una plática nocturna con su tutor… sonrió antes de dormir, realmente quería contarle sus hazañas pero sabía que aún tenía una cosa que realizar para dar por superado esa etapa.

\- Sasuke te gustaría salir conmigo – dijo con todo el valor que pudo reunir dejando sorprendido al Uchiha – solo como amigos…– dijo tímidamente porque aunque no fuera de forma romántica debía admitir que le gustaba estar a su lado...


End file.
